The Guardian Kitsune
by Irunic-Kori
Summary: AU Naruto is beaten severily and the Kyuubi comes to his rescue and grants him the power of the beast. Naruto graduates tied at the top of his class with Sasuke. NaruSaku. Strong Naruto


The Guardian Kitsune

Prologue

-------------------------------

6-year-old Uzumaki Naruto was walking along the roads of Konoha after finishing a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku. He heard people following him and knew what was next to come, so he picked up his pace. He heard more people behind and a large amount of commotion so he turned around and saw, the now all shouting, mob chasing him down. He went to turn and run, but part of the mob was in front of him, trapping him. Everyone grouped together around him and started to attack the boy. They punched, kicked and clawed at him. Naruto tried to protect himself by getting into the fetal position. "**Kit, lend me your ears.**"

'Did I just hear-?'

"**Yes you did Kit**." Naruto was suddenly before the cage of the Kyuubi. "**Kit, I want to help you.**"

"How? And who are you?"

"**I am known as many things, I am the reason they hate you, for I am the ruler of the greater demons, or Biju as we are properly called. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, and you are my host. I can give you a kekkei genkai so powerful you could never be beaten this easily by such pathetic…**_**humans**_**." **he forced the last part with hate and disgust in his voice

"Then give it to me Kyu-san."

"**Wait Kit, I just need to warn you about something, you must be careful with this power. Be reckless with it and the mistake will be our graves!**"

"Yeah, yeah give me it already! And what does it do?"

"**You will be granted with incredible healing, enhanced senses, speed, strength and you will be granted with near limitless chakra! Also you could use me to fight as well for a situation like this**" Naruto was in awe to the power he could bare.

"Kyu-san, do it!" Naruto demanded, making sure he didn't seem weak minded to the one who could grant him this power and protection.

"**It has already been done Kit**." Naruto awoke to the pain all over his body as an ANBU was carrying him to the hospital. He passed out from the shear amount of pain he was in. he woke up later in the hospital. The nurse came in

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you're awak, Hokage-sama you may come i-." She stopped when she met Naruto's eyes and collapsed as she gasped that her eyes were burning.

"**Kit, close your eyes**!" Naruto did what the Kyuubi ordered and her pain ceased to exist. "**Don't open them**!" The hokage came in to see the nurse struggling to see. The hokage went up to Naruto and forced open his one of his eyes. What he saw wasn't normal. His eyes had fox-slits for pupils in his deep blues. His own eyes began to burn, but Naruto forced his eye closed and the Third's eyes stopped burning.

"It seems you have been acquired your inner power Naruto-chan. You need to control it, and I will help you."

"When if I hurt someone?" Naruto asked with a sad voice. The Third just laughed heartily.

"Don't worry with training you will learn to control your power. It seems you're ready for discharge, so I want you to come with me and we'll begin your training. First we need to get you to control your eyes."

"Thank you Oji-san." Naruto said softly. He was so happy someone would help him. After some training Naruto was told he would stay with the hokage. They got his stuff and he got ready for bed. When he fell asleep he was back at the Kyuubi's cage. "Kyu-san, why did that happen, and why didn't you tell me it would happen?"

"**What's happening is your body is getting used to my power, so until it gets used to it that will happen when you make eye contact with a human. Why I didn't tell you is simple, I never expected you to be able to be granted with that part of my power, I thought this seal would prevent that from happening**."

"How long will it take for my body to get used to it, and what power is it?"

"**Normally it would have been probably 6 months, but now that power pushed you back so now it will be about a year or two. Make sure you don't make any eye contact with anyone, understand? Now the power is a doujutsu, or an eye technique. If you channel my chakra into your eyes, a power will form. Your left eye will make a genjutsu, and your right a ninjutsu. I got these powers after some Uchiha prick possessed me with his Mangekyou Sharingan and I developed a couple similar abilities. After your body gets used to the power, then train your eyes but for now cover your eyes so you don't damage anyone and reveal your special power**."

"Ok Kyu-san." Naruto left the seal and fell completely asleep. After a couple years Naruto's body finally adapted to the power and the fox-slits disappeared leaving a normal pupil. Naruto trained hard with his doujutsu on the hokage when he told him what the Kyuubi told himself. After a couple more years, at 10, Naruto mastered his left eye's genjutsu, but couldn't get the hang of his right eye. The most he could do was cause a little burning sensation. He stopped using the jutsu on the hokage and began to use it against Shadow clones and after a couple more years, he started to be able to do it, even though it wasn't mastered, he could make the pain against the other excruciating and might even cause permanent damage. At 13, he graduated from the academy with top marks, tied with Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke grew a bit of respect for him and talked to him every now and then. Naruto felt the two were going to become good friends. He didn't care the girls all liked Sasuke and not him, the Kyuubi, who became his closest friend, told him that girls were "Blood sucking dream destroyers." Naruto only wished the girl of his dreams noticed him, Haruno Sakura. He knew someday he'd get her to at least go on a date with him, but right now he could only hope. He never used his doujutsu at the academy to keep it a secret, and save it for when he really needed it. The next day he got his team. Team 7 would be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. When hearing his assigned team, Sasuke walked up to Naruto and said "it looks like we'll be on a team. I look forward to it. I can tell we'll work well together." Naruto nodded in response and they left for the day to return and meet their jonin sensei, Hatake Kakashi. This is where our story begins, with Naruto's beginnings as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.


End file.
